


Melt with You

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Super Powers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collection of scenes from a super powered high school AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have an Actual Plot it's just a formless AU lol
> 
> I hope all the kids' powers are obvious! Let me know if not I'm happy to explain.

The way Zach looks when he laughs, Will thinks he’s in love with. Not IN love with the boy himself, he’s not that far gone, no way. They’re not even dating, he can’t be in LOVE with him. But when Zach’s nose crinkles up and his cheeks go all soft and rosy and he hides his little chuckles behind his hand. Yeah, maybe.

Will prefers when the laughter is for him, of course. But Zach across the cafeteria waiting in line with Jensen and laughing at one of his shitty jokes still looks just as good. Will sighs.

“What’s up with him?” Daerek is standing across from Will suddenly. Okay probably not suddenly, Will had been pretty distracted. Daerek sits across from An as he slides down a tray loaded up with his routine double burgers. The workers never make him take a fruit, the lucky bitch. Will snatches one of the burgers and shoves it in his face as he talks with his mouth full. A clever distraction.

“Nothing’s up!”

Daerek skeptically looks to Hai for confirmation. Will follows the gaze and for the first time notices Hai’s clear distress, red faced with white knuckled fists balled up on the table, like he’s trying and failing to take the world’s biggest shit.

“Hai?”

“Holy shit you were projecting dude.” Hai works out, tension slipping from his frame as he heaves a breath out.

Will pales, instantly realizing exactly what kind of telepathic thoughts Hai could have been getting off of him in the past five minutes.

“Hai!! Fuck off out of my head!” He stretches his hands into his own version of a tin foil hat, which has been proven to do absolutely nothing to affect telepathy except piss Hai off.

“Fuck you! It’s not my fucking fault you’re broadcasting loud enough for the whole school to hear and I’m five fucking inches away from you!”

“Th- the whole school?” There’s not many other telepaths at the school but. There’s not none either.

Hai rolls his eyes. “Okay, MAYBE an exaggeration. Still. Holy shit, fucking loud dude.”

Will’s heart steadies itself shakily. He can deal with Hai knowing. Hell, Hai probably already knew, he’s just that kind of person. As long as-

“What was he projecting?” Daerek asks, tone innocently curious.

“Thinking about how to turn his dick invisible, if you know what I mean.” Hai winks.

Will lets out an anguished wail and buries his face in his hands, near literally.

An pops up at this revelation. “He likes Sneaky?”

“We’re not calling him fucking ‘Sneaky,’ for the last time! His hero naming fucking sucks-”

“You’re just Hai! That’s your fucking name!”

“Yeah, but it’s a cool name.” Hai replies, chest puffed.

Daerek hums contemplatively. “Doesn’t Zach like Jensen?”

Will’s muffled sounds of distress get louder. 

“Nah, no way.” Hai dismisses the notion instantly. Will shuts the fuck up.

“Wait, really?”

Hai scoffs. “There’s no fucking way, dude. He likes somebody, though.”

Will’s stomach feels like it drops to the ground. He almost checks to make sure it hasn’t.

The entire table looks at Hai expectantly. He picks at his limp fries absentmindedly before noticing the attention.

“...What?”

“WHO.”

“Man, I don’t know! Contrary to popular belief, I don’t  _ actually _ go around picking shit out of people’s heads! I just hear things.”

Will groans. “Yeah everyone knows you’re the biggest gossip girl in the school, so just tell us what you heard.” 

Hai smirks, deeply proud of his reputation. “Okay so, Cat Ears told me that Banana asked Zach to the winter dance and he said no, he wanted to ask someone else.”

(“Yeah, those names are fine but ‘Sneaky’ isn’t.” An mumbles.)

“But you don’t know who?” Will presses.

Hai shrugs. “No clue dude. Maybe you should ask him.”

Will stammers for a bit. “I- I- Ask him to the dance?” 

“Yeah c’mon! Why not?” An cheers.

“I don’t-”

“What are we talking about, lads?” Jensen crows over Will’s shoulder as he rounds the table to take his usual spot across from Hai. Zach sits across from Will, offering him a small smile. Will’s face twitches in what he hopes looks like a replying grin.

“Will’s got a crush~” Hai sings in ultimate betrayal.

“Oh.” The smile slides off Zach’s face.

“OH HO HO!” Jensen bounces in his seat. “You know, Will, I’m flattered, really, but I just don’t think we’re gonna work out. I’m looking for someone a little more, actually talented? With a power that actually does shit?”

Will brandishes a super jumbo sized middle finger. 

“Yeah, see, that’s what I’m talking about. Not really anything compared to this, is it?” Jensen splays his fingers dramatically above his lunch. After a moment, a shimmering purple energy engulfs his apple and levitates it up to his mouth. He takes a smug bite.

Will slingshots a blob of mashed potatoes at him. It splatters against a tiny purple wall.

“I don’t give a fuck about your shitty crush, anyway! Did you hear about Banana?” Jensen alights with the anticipation of dropping a juicy rumor. 

“Yeah, we did.”

Jensen deflates instantly. Zach snickers. 

“Can you believe this little bitch said no, though?” He rounds on Zach as a means of recovery. “She’s definitely cute, dude, I don’t get it.”

Zach flusters at unexpectedly being the center of attention. “I mean. It wasn’t even a thing. She just wanted to go as friends, she has a boyfriend. He doesn’t go here.”

Jensen snorts. “Wow, dating down? I thought she was smarter than that. Lucky she friendzoned you then, Sneaky.”

Hai and Zach reply simultaneously.

“We’re NOT fucking calling him ‘Sneaky’!” 

“We are just friends.”

Jensen shrugs dismissively at the two of them as he takes another bite of his empowered apple.

“You’re asking someone to the dance, though?” Will asks tentatively. 

Zach fiddles with his plastic spoon, causing it to flicker in and out of visibility. 

“Uh. Maybe.”

To Will’s side, Hai lets out a little gasp, before quickly trying to mask it with a cough. 

“And ditch the stag party? No way man!” Jensen slings an arm around Zach’s shoulder.

“You just want us all to go stag so you aren’t the only one without a date.” An states. The table bursts out laughing.

“Like  _ you _ have a date?” 

“I do, actually.”

Jensen sputters. Hai cheers. “Fuck yeah, big Balls!” They all happily chant “Balls” for a while. Jensen pouts but accepts the loss, eventually joining in. 

The rest of lunch is decently uneventful. As they pack up to leave, Hai demands they all at least try to get dates, “even though none of us has the game Balls does.” When they split to go off to their respective classes, Hai gives Will a meaningful look between him and Zach. Will pointedly avoids it. 

Zach, An, and Will have a shared body transmogrification class that they take off for as a trio. Normally they chat happily together but the energy is painfully awkward today, An walking uncomfortably between the two of them. A little less than halfway there, he makes a staged “oh”, patting down his pockets.

“Uh, actually I. Forgot something? In my locker. On the other side of campus so I’llseeyouguystherebye.” He practically sprints off, vanishing so fast Will considers that maybe he just got really good at shrinking.

Zach and Will are alone, now forced to walk quite a bit closer. Will holds his arm stiff, willing it not to bump into Zach’s in any way, shape, or form.

“So. You have a crush on someone?” Zach sounds almost demure, wildly out of character for him. Will’s struck with a fear that some part of this has hurt Zach’s feelings in some way.

“Hai was just pulling his telepath bullshit, I would have told you first if I were telling anyone.”

Zach chuckles. “Yeah, okay.”

They’re almost to class. Will can see his freedom.

“Who is it?”

Will’s determined to lie, to say anyone he can think of, maybe even Jensen, Zach would buy that right? Or someone way out of left field, is Peter single?

But then he looks over at Zach and his breath catches in his throat. He’s not laughing, or smiling. He looks really, genuinely nervous. And he’s still the most amazing thing Will has ever seen.

“You.”

Zach misses a step, stumbles and blinks invisible.

“Me?”

Will can’t see him but can guess at a general area to talk to.

“Yeah. I- I like you. Yeah. Do you wanna. Go to the dance maybe?”

It’s somehow easier to get out when he can’t see Zach’s immediate reaction. Maybe he’s already run away, five awkward pauses ago, that would be fine too.

Zach reappears suddenly. 

“Fuck you!”

“Uh-”

“I was supposed to ask you! Andy said I was being a fucking pussy, not asking you out for forever. And he was right! I was gonna…” He trails off lamely.

“So that’s a... ‘fuck you, for asking me out, before I could ask you out’?” Will’s head is spinning, like when he stretches his neck too far. Like he’s in a dream he doesn’t want to end.

“Yeah.” Zach laughs weakly. “Sounds kind of fucking dumb like that though.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m kind of fucking dumb.”

Zach giggles. Will falls in love, maybe. A little.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, now. Step one, close your eyes, focus on your body, right?”

Zach grumbles irritably. “Like I haven’t been the last fifty tries.”

“Shut the fuck up. Step two: visualize the state you want to achieve. So like. Invisible, I guess.”

Zach hums an affirmative.

“Step three. Uh. ‘Allow yourself to flow from your current to the desired state.’”

There’s silence, as Zach apparently focuses deeply on his… ‘flow.’ Will watches hopefully. Zach becomes no less visible than his last, less than fifty but still quite a few, tries.

“Is it working?”

“Well…”

“FUCK, dude!” Zach falls backwards onto his bedroom floor in frustration. Will watches sympathetically from behind the enormous transmogrification textbook they’ve been pouring over. They both know Zach possesses the power to turn himself invisible, but he’s been having problems with it ever since they started this new class. Transmog is meant to help empowered students learn a more defined and tempered method of control. Will’s liked it, has certainly noticed improvements in his stretchability, feels he’s gained a better understanding of his power.

Zach, however, has seemed to regress. Where he could once turn himself entirely invisible at will, even occasionally extending to other objects, he now struggles to manage even partial invisibility.

“I’ve just never thought about it like this! It doesn’t make sense to me!” Zach has bemoaned repeatedly.

The professor, when he’d asked her, had claimed this was good, it meant Zach had self-taught himself improperly, and catching it early and retraining would just lead to more growth in the long term.

“You may even discover applications of your ability you never knew existed!” She had beamed at him, assured in his eventual progress.

In the present, Zach groans again. “I’m discovering I wanna off myself, dude.”

“Well I think your dead body definitely won’t be invisible…” Will says distractedly as he flips through the textbook. He doesn’t want to be a dick, but honestly, the theory Zach’s having trouble with seems simple to him. Maybe he’s just a bad teacher.

“Dr. Kythera said she had a tutor I could talk to.”

“Who is it?”

“Adrian.”

Will scrunches his nose up in distaste. “The fuck does that guy know about transmog?”

Zach shrugs from the floor. “Apparently he’s a star student. Shitting on everyone else’s powers makes you good at understanding them, maybe.”

Will has more than a bit of personal distaste for Adrian. Publicly, he likes to say the reason is, Adrian having the ability to turn off anyone’s power, even from a distance, gives him an obnoxious advantage in any and all combat practice. Privately, the idea of getting nullified creeps him the fuck out. Will’s powers are an extension of himself. Literally.

“So what, he’ll turn you off and you’ll be at one with your powers or something?”

Zach snorts. “Maybe, I don’t know! I’m willing to give it a try. She said he was free tomorrow during lunch.”

“Ugh dude, that’s even worse, missing lunch to hang out with no fun Adrian.”

“You could come with me?”

“What the fuck. Why.”

Zach sits up with a goofy little smile on his face, one that Will is immediately suspicious of.

“Well, you know, I might,” He deftly crawls into Will’s lap. “need some help. If Adrian’s gonna turn me off, someone has to turn me on.”

Will feels like he must have had some good, well thought out reasons as to why he would rather spend his free half hour doing practically anything else. Unfortunately, the only thoughts his brain can currently provide him are how warm his boyfriend feels sitting on top of him and how soft his hips feel in his hands. “This is some pretty fucked up manipulation, babe.”

Zach grins wickedly. “Is it gonna work?” His lips are very red, and very close to Will’s face.

\---

“I can’t believe that fucking worked.” Will sits on a bench in one of the school’s less popular courtyards, sullenly munching a sandwich.

“You’re a little too easy, babe, you _might_ wanna work on that!” Zach’s doing some sort of stretches in front of him. Will doesn’t bother making fun of how entirely useless that seems.

“Yeah, whatever, it was worth-”

“Yeah it was~”

“-anyway I’d rather be here, make sure the fun sucker doesn’t permanently fuck you up or something.”

“You know I’m doing you guys a favor, right?”

Will startles at the voice behind him, and barely manages to stretch his hand down to save his falling sandwich from a terrible fate.

Adrian doesn’t actually seem offended though, all smiles despite his snarky entrance.

“You ready, Sneaky?” Will huffs a little laugh at the terrible nickname. Maybe he could get used to this kid after all.

“It’ll feel a little weird, but as long as you aren’t actively doing shit, you’ll be fine, just relax.” Zach closes his eyes as Adrian, standing across from him, does… something. Or really, it could be nothing, for how much it seems to actually DO. He’s in classic conjuration pose, hands toward Zach with palms out, but nothing fires, and Zach seems entirely unaffected.

“Do you feel it?” Will asks.

Zach peeks one eye open. “Uh. Kinda cold, maybe?” They all look up at the overcast winter sky.

“Well, y’know, you gave it your best shot bud!” Will gets up to offer Adrian a parting handshake. Adrian seems more than a little confused, but absentmindedly accepts.

The instant their hands touch, Will is screaming. Every inch of his skin is in excruciating pain, suddenly violently too tight and threatening to rip open. There’s a sharp, disgusting crunching sound as it feels like every bone in his body breaks, and he feels himself falling as he blacks out.

 

“-ill! Will!” He jerks awake sharply, unsure of how long he’s been unconscious. He’s entirely without any of the mind numbing pain he’d been in, but still very much collapsed onto the ground. Opening his eyes, he’s even less convinced he’s actually awake.

Zach is looking down at him over his shoulder, expression panicked. On the far side of him, is Adrian, looking equally panicked, suspended in an iridescent energy. It shimmers and warps as it holds him tightly in place. Context clues imply it to be Zach’s own doing, as he’s holding his arms out, between the two of them, protecting Will.

“Are you okay??” Will takes stock of himself. He seems entirely unaffected by whatever had happened. Whatever Adrian had done. He tentatively attempts a short empowered stretch of his arm. It extends entirely willingly and painlessly.

“I… I guess?” Zach drops his arms, and with them, the field holding Adrian dissipates. He lands on his feet shakily. Zach kneels down to fuss over Will.

“Are you sure? You- It sounded so bad, it really…”

“I’M SORRY!” Adrian shouts. He’s keeping his distance, posed with his hands up as non-threateningly as possible.

“What the fuck did you do?” Zach growls at him, almost menacing. Will’s never seen him like this.

“I didn’t mean to! I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t realize, it was an accident!” Zach helps Will to his feet carefully.

“What the fuck was an accident? Breaking my entire fucking body?”

“I- unstretching you.”

The two of them stare at Adrian blankly.

“I wasn’t stretched.”

“You’re not _now_. You were, though. Taller.”

They glance at each other. Sure enough, Zach seems a little closer in height to him than usual.

“Are you serious dude.” Zach snickers. “Have you really been powering yourself taller all the fucking time?”

“I didn’t-”

“Can’t STAND being less than a foot taller than me, huh?”

“It’s not on purpose, it just happens! Maybe you should pay attention in fucking transmog.”

Adrian barks a laugh.

“Hey, fuck you too dude, you’re next.” Meteos brandishes an accusatory finger.

“It’s just funny. There’s no way he should be in transmog.”

Zach cocks his head. “What, like, I’m too shit?”

“You don’t transmogrify! You just fucking conjured energy, c’mon.”

“...Oh.”

Will frowns as Zach looks at his hands quizzically. “Well how the fuck does he turn invisible then?”

“I don’t fucking know, maybe his energy can be invisible? Have you tried that? Conjure like, a cloak?”

The second Adrian says it, Zach vanishes.

“What the fuck! Is the school just fucking incompetent?” Will rages.

Adrian chuckles derisively. “Yeah, they have you unreported too. Fucking insane healing factor.”

“I.. thanks?”

“No problem dudes, thank me by not reporting me for mutilating you for a second there.”

Will snorts in spite of himself as Adrian salutes them both and makes a hasty exit.

“So. I’m gonna have to take conjuration now, I guess?” Zach seems a bit dazed.

“I guess. RIP the study sessions.”

“We weren’t exactly studying.”

“Yeah but it was a good excuse. A clever front.”

“I’ll just have them with Jensen instead.” Zach declares, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, Jensen, please,” Zach puts on a swooning damsel voice. “Teach me your ways, you’re sooo~ good.”

“FUCK you!”

Zach works up a few more fake moans, before Will leans down to kiss him quiet.

The attempt absolutely fails as Zach laughs into the kiss, forcing them apart.

“What?”

“You’re taller again.” He says gleefully.

“Fuck off.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re approaching the lookout point. Hai, you still have contact with the hostage?”

Hai’s voice rings crystal clear in his head, despite him being back at base. Having a telepath on your team is overpowered.

“Yup, still got him.”

Jensen grumbles. “Can you try to keep the comms a little more professional?”

“Oh, sorry, ~Incarnation~, eyes on affirmative, roger over and out.”

By Jensen’s side, Søren snickers.

“Fucking whatever. Intel on the villains?”

They wait the telepathic equivalent of an awkward pause. “Uh. I had them a second ago, same building as the hostage. Shielded now though I guess, sorry.”

“They only have one shielder, that means they’ll have to be together wherever they are.” Søren interjects.

“Right, okay, we’ll consider eyes on one as eyes on both.”

Jensen and Søren reach their agreed upon stakeout building, a nondescript two story office identical to the ones surrounding it. 

“Race you~” Søren sinks into a shadow the moment they enter. Jensen’s practiced enough in knowing which shadows contain his classmate that he can see him slink up the stairwell.

“Oh yeah, really fair dude-” Jensen alights his hands with his personal brand of shimmering dark purple energy. With palms down and arms held stiff, he coaxes it into lifting him, and zips up the stairs with minimal effort.

“What happened to being professional?” Hai snarks in his head.

“Fuck off, Mom. Getting to the point faster.”

Søren is waiting by the stakeout window in a faux casual lean. “Oh hey dude, what took you so long?”

“Sorry I don’t fucking cheat 24/7.”

“Yeah just like, 23/6 right?” 

Jensen pointedly ignores the comeback as he approaches the window. “Any sign of them?”

“Uh, think I can see B- I mean, the hostage? Not much else though.”

Jensen narrows his eyes. Across the street is the target building, a fairly shitty looking bank. “Hai, I’ve got eyes on possible hostage, sitting in the lobby, full view of the front window? Can you confirm?”

“Affirmarino Yensen. It’s weird as fuck, no clue what they’re planning.”

“Maybe they bailed?” Søren offers.

“Any intel from the hostage?”

“Not the most useful intel, no.”

Søren grins. “What-”

“Wants to know if Jensen’s wearing the jumpsuit.”

Jensen’s face heats, suddenly feeling deeply self-conscious in his (SCHOOL ASSIGNED, COMBAT SAFE) one piece jumpsuit. Søren laughs beside him as Hai’s aura of mirth radiates in his head.

“Whatever can we just. Focus? Bjerg run reconnaissance on the building, this is an obvious fucking trap, Hai keep us informed if any shields slip.”

“Roger, Captain Incarnation.”

“No problem.” Søren melts into shadow again, heading for the bank. They’d chosen this particular stakeout building on his request. At this time of day, the bank casts a shadow that touches it perfectly, allowing easy access for surveillance. 

Jensen watches, primed to follow up if Søren gets jumped on. Suddenly, a shout sounds. It takes Jensen a moment to realize it’s in his head.

“JENSEN, HE’S HERE-” And the telepathic line goes dead.

“FUCK. Hai? Hai?” He does his best to project his thoughts but he’s not particularly well trained in it. Either way, no response comes.

“Fuck!” Without Hai he has no way of contacting Søren either. He’s lost sight of his shadow in the bank, distracted by the panic.

Think. Okay. If they’re back at base with Hai, that means the hostage is unguarded, Søren is safe. Jensen can get down there quickly, get them both out, and they can get back to Hai in time. He conjures his levitation energy again and leaps out the window, propelling himself across the street to land shakily at the bank’s entrance. 

The moment he rushes inside he can tell something is off. The lighting is harsh, blinding him. He dispels the force from his hands to shield his eyes.

“Bjerg!? Hai’s in trouble, we have to-” 

“Whoops!” Jensen’s suddenly frozen, suspended in place by an invisible force. He quickly tries to summon back his power, but it can only flicker along the outside of the energy shield surrounding him, unable to make contact. 

Zach walks into view. One hand is aloft, controlling the energy field around Jensen. The other is holding something currently invisible.

“Fuck you, dude.”

Zach makes a fake little wounded gasp. “Oh sure, fuck  _ me _ , for being the best villain I can be, and beating your dumb asses yet again. Outnumbered even.”

“Outnumbered my ass, where’s Bjerg?”

“Over there, might be a little hard to recognize though.”

Jensen follows the beam of blinding light to a point on the floor. If a shadow can look miserable, it’s this one, trapped in what’s practically a floodlight. Søren can’t reform like that. 

“How the fuck-”

“Hang on, wait til we’re all here.”

Jensen sulks in suspended animation. 

After a minute, Hai floats in, clearly incapacitated by something, arms pinned to his sides. 

“Hey nice fucking going dude!” Jensen shouts as he drifts by to beside Zach. The form holding him finally appears. Will, of course. An arm wrapped all the way around Hai tightly, and the other holding Zach’s hand.

“Nice going you too, maybe pick a new base next time, I dunno, it’s been the same the last three tries. I’m not a team captain though so who knows, probably shouldn’t listen to me.” 

Zach pulls a communicator from his pocket.

“All heroes incapacitated, hostage still held, villain team declaring victory.” Jensen’s getting fucking tired of hearing it.

“Did you really fucking stretch all the way there? It’s four blocks dude.”

Will scoffs. “You think that’s impressive you should see my-”

Professor Crownguard’s voice chimes back at Zach. “Excellent work! A new record, and incredibly ingenious teamwork, splendid! Go ahead and release everyone and meet back in the classroom.”

Jensen thuds to the ground. Zach flips off the beam of light and Søren reappears, looking haggard. 

“Sorry Jensen, he-”

“Nah dude whatever, it’s fine. Outsmarted I guess.”

“How about me, how did I do?” Michael bounds over to him. 

“You were a fucking shit hostage dude. You can’t tell us who’s in the building?”

He pouts. “C’mon man, they’re always invisible. How am I supposed to know!”

Zach smirks. Jensen rolls his eyes. “It’s almost like you two are a fucking unbeatable combo and you should get split up for once in the fucking year!”

“It’s a teamwork class dude, we’re just building ‘teamwork’.” Will bounces his eyebrows as he says the word. Jensen declines to imagine what he could be implying. “Besides, you had first pick in the draft, you could have picked me away.”

“Yeah, except, you’re fucking useless without him!” Jensen waves his hand at Zach flippantly. “I thought with Hai we’d at least have a chance-”

“Whatever man, we gave it our best shot.” Hai looks severely disgruntled. Being manhandled four blocks down the fake town’s streets probably does that to you. “Let’s just get out of here.” 

They file out the door, Zach and Will still hand in hand. 


End file.
